The objective of the first Gordon Research Conference on Inotropic Agents is to facilitate our understanding of the regulation of the force of myocardial contraction, and its alteration by chemical agents. Some aspects of individual classes of inotropic agents have been covered in other symposia and meeting; however, there has never been time to explore in depth the mechanisms of actions of various inotropic agents within the framework of the regulation of the force of myocardial contraction. In view of the need for better inotropic agents, and recent advances in our knowledge of the regulation of the force of myocardial contraction, such a meting is appropriate and timely. The specific aims of the proposed meeting are to discuss data in the following areas. (1) Structure and ultrastructure of the myocardium as related to its function. (2) Compartmentation of myocardial calcium and control of contractility. (3) The positive and negative inotropic receptors for cardiac glycosides, catecholamines, histamines, and calcium antagonists. (4) Basic characteristics of, and drug effects on, the "slow channels." (5) The sodium-calcium exchanger in resealed vesicles, tissue culture and in intact myocardial cells. (6) Regulation of calcium release and calcium uptake/pumps. (7) Potential mechanisms by which the myocardial force of contraction can be increased. The most important aspect of this meeting is to gather those scientists involved in different areas of research in a single meeting and to exchange information and ideas in an informal atmosphere. Such a meeting should substantially facilitate the progress of research on positive inotropic agents and calcium antagonists, which are widely used in treatment of various cardiovascular diseases.